


Visit Me Often and It's On The House

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Being Petty, Baekyun Being Awkward, Cashier Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Store AU, Tattoos, angst if you squint, major pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Even though where Kyungsoo works is the worst place ever, Baekhyun still stops by.





	Visit Me Often and It's On The House

**Author's Note:**

> [ omgomg I'm so excited for this and like, idk everythings too much rn. also, my request book, that'll have to be on hold for a while while I write up these requests. There's so many and im sorry that it's taking me so long. But anyway, I really hope you enjoy this and have fun diving into this trash ]

The stench of the area is obnoxiously strong. Nose-burning strong. It tickles at Baekhyun's throat as he is being turned around through the van window by his friend, Chanyeol. He ponders, why does it smell so bad here? What the hell could possibly be disintegrating here that makes this gas stop seem as if it's a grave yard.

Chanyeol pushes at the smaller's back, ushering him away from the passenger side door so that he could go in the store to retrieve what they came here for. He shakes his head and glares at Chanyeol. He isn't stepping foot in there, he doesn't want to. He thinks he's too good for places like this. He doesn't understand why his friends frequent these places. It's gross, unbearable— everything that Baekhyun knows that he can't handle. 

The parking lot is illuminating by a dingy yellow light beaming from the door and windows of the little gas stop. The concrete is filthy with vomit, old beer cans, smudged cigarettes, and condom wrappers? He mentally pukes all over himself, noticing fresh scum sitting deep inside of the sex object. He doesn't want to take a step foward, he isnt going to. As he feels another shove to his back, he squeals frightfully. 

"Go! You're blowing this way out of proportion," Chanyeol says behind him, then tacks on, "Just go in and buy you, me, and Jongdae some candy."

He refuses. He turns back around to face him and glares at his figure sticking out of the window of the car. Jongdae is lying his cheek on the steering wheel as he laughs at the scene in front of him. He obviously thinks this is a joke, and Baekhyun wants to do nothing else but punch him square in his throat. 

"No," he turns, taking a glance at the place again, which he comes to regret when he feels puke at the tip of his throat. "I don't know how you and Dae just casually come here everyday like it isn't a complete dump house."

Chanyeol sighs exaggeratedly. Baekhyun is ruining everyone's mood, rare occasion. "Quit being a pussy, you big baby."

Baekhyun pouts, arms now crossing. He tries holding his breath for a while, trying to kill off the vile smell of his surroundings, but only stops when he runs short of air and nearly collapses. Jongdae laughs at whatever Chanyeol said, of course, that's what he does. That's what he does because Chanyeol is his boyfriend. Baekhyun doesn't know that feeling. The feeling of having a boyfriend, because the closest he's ever been with someone is a one-night-stand, the usual. 

"Okay, and? I like pussies," that's a lie— and a horrible come back. Everyone knows that the boy doesn't go near those, just dick. 

"..Fucking liar," Jongdae cackles, clapping loudly and squeezing Chanyeol's arm. Baekhyun watches as the two laugh at him, and he's anything but embarrassed. Just.. upset. "Just go, Baek, we're hungry, goddamnit!"

Baekhyun is about to protest, when the window starts slowly riding up. Fuck you too, Chanyeol. He grunts, reaching out and pulling at the door handle, but to no avail. What friends are they to force their cute, adorable, small, and fragile little friend inside this hell hole. If they'd already been here several times before, as they've said, then why are they sending Baekhyun in there when they know that he is shaking in his boots?

Before he sighs in defeat and decides to turn around, he doesn't forget to give the two, who are already making out through the lightly tinted windows— the bird. As he makes his way towards the entryway, the wind blows harshly against his sensitive skin and he shivers. His fringe gets in his eyes and he attempts to blow it away. 

It's old and rusty— the chime of the bell when he reluctantly opens to door. It's surprisingly clean, and so is the inside of the store, a little. He nearly gasps, it's almost as if he's in a whole new environment. There's hardly anyone here, except the little old man who seems to be checking out birth control pills. Wow, Baekhyun thinks, his sex life is better than mine. 

He feels vulnerable as he searches through the aisles with his eyes, trying to land on the one that holds the snacks— not that he wants to eat from here anymore anyway. He still stands in his place on the run-down welcome mat, eyes scanning. He sees beauty supplies, art sets, dishing items, snacks, oh, bingo. He's hesitant as he steps through the store, he still doesn't comprehend how he is still so nervous, it's not that big a deal and the store is clean. Somewhat. 

He weaves through different shelves until he lands in the center of the aisle he's original came here for. He doesn't recall what Chanyeol and Jongdae exactly had in mind when they mentioned snacks, so he just grabs what he believes would be welcoming to the taste buds. Sour patch, life-savers, cherry flavored suckers which Baekhyun's decides to keep for himself— definitely not because he misses sucking dick, no.

His hands are full by the time he gets finished, and he regrets not grabbing one of the red shopping baskets sitting by the front door. He relents, making his way towards the cashiers counter. Halfway there, he gulps down in what he recognizes as fear. Holy fuck. The short guy standing behind the counter has Baekhyun's knees going weak. No, not because he thinks that he's hot or anything, but the guy just looks terrorizing to the stare. The black shirt he has on is rather tight, while tattooes shoot up his arms and even some peeking out and crawling up his neck, and Baekhyun swears that they are saying 'hi' to him.

He licks his lips, searching around to see if there is anyone else on shift who he can possibly go to so that he can dodge this weird guy. No one in sight. Just then, the old man from earlier steps up infront of him and places his things on the counter, and that lightens Baekhyun's mood as he sees condoms and lube. He laughs to himself. Lucky bastard. 

While he waits, he turns to face the door, squinting until he can spot the car. He can see that Chanyeol's window is open again, and he swears that he sees the bitch recording. Before Baekhyun knows it, the old man has been left and he's just been standing there like an imbecile, staring out into space. Great, Chanyeol has a video of him looking like a complete fool. 

"Hi," he tries to greet the worker politely as he places everything down. The other doesn't say anything in return, just scans over every item quickly and presses what seems to be random buttons on the keypad, confusing the hell out of Baekhyun. He's never had a job, of course, so he doesn't understand the dynamics of this process.

He studies the man's face as he is distracted by waiting for the price to pop up on the screen. Baekhyun purses his lips, his hair is dark, very dark. The cut he has is low and Baekhyun thinks that it fits him quite well, although he's a little creeped out by the black, purple, blue and red designs colored all over his showing skin. He's in the middle of analyzing the man's lips, when he's snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey," the voice is low and velvetly smooth to the ears. As he notices that he's captured his attention, he repeats the price and waits patiently for Baekhyun to come to an understanding. He lets out a small 'oh' as he digs his pockets for money. Fuck Chanyeol and Jongdae, not having the decency to loan him some money to pay for mostly their snacks— now he has to use his own money.

He hands the guy the money, which is taken from his hand immediately. He's quick the feisty one, Baekhyun thinks. His food is placed inside of a white bag and is handed to him. Baekhyun is just ready to get the hell out of there, so he's quick to grab his bag and scurry towards the door. He's halfway through the door when—

"Sir?"

Baekhyun turns around.

"Your receipt," he quirks a thick brow at Baekhyun, short piece of paper dangling from between his finger tips. Baekhyun gives him a sheepish smile before walking towards him and snatching it from his hands.

"Oh shit, look at me.. almost left without my receipt!" He laughs awkwardly, trying to lighten to dead mood. The man nods in disinterest, flicking some switch that Baekhyun guesses mean that it's nearly closing time, seeing how deserted it is. Baekhyun takes that as his clue to leave, and he does just that, fast.

As he gets closer to the van, he can begin to hear the grunts and complains of the two. He quickly hops into the back seat, tossing the bag in Chanyeol's lap, definitely not forgetting to grab the suckers for himself. 

"Thank fuck, what took you so long!" That's more of a protest, and not a question, so Baekhyun chooses not to answer it, lying back in his seat as Jongdae pulls out of the parking lot.

He turns, eyeing the store one last time. "Never make me go in there again." He demands, crossing his arms, sucker evident in his mouth as his speech is slurred.

"Oh, shush, it wasn't even that bad," Jongdae grins, leaning slightly over to the side to take the candy offering that Chanyeol held out. Baekhyun cringes. Cute.

"It was an old man buying condoms! Do you not hear this? You two have sex, he obviously has sex.. and then there's me.. blue-balled," Baekhyun snickers at the headassery, pout twisting into his features.

"Life isn't all about sex, Baekhyun," Chanyeol informs, but everyone knows he's just fronting, Chanyeol would jump a building just to get into Jongdae's pants.

"That's not the point," he changes the subject. "just next time that you guys decide to stop for food, don't bring me along."

Chanyeol and Jongdae both laugh simultaneously.

"Not gonna happen."

[ # ]

**Author's Note:**

> // lmao idk what that was but let me know how you feel about it, everything is appreciated. \\\


End file.
